


Sunday afternoon.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's Sunday, it's the afternoon. They have the day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 51 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> It's not Sunday, it's Monday. But I wish it was Sunday. :}

The fingers that slowly move over his spine do nothing if not make Yuuri want to purr. Who could have ever thought that Sunday's would be one of his favorite days of the week. He softly sighs against the skin under his cheek, making Victor chuckle in delight. 

The move there legs a bit to prevent them from falling asleep but decide on just lying there for now. 

Yuuri's hand grazes Victors arm before pulling it over him, snuggling in deeper.

"Yuuri, if we don't watch it we'll fall asleep again. And we really should get something for dinner. Don't forget we invited Yurio over, and he'll yell at us again." 

"I know. Just a little longer. He's not going to be here for an other three hours, we'll be fine."

It's moments like this, just lying there in his lover's arms, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying the warmth of his skin, knowing his warmth is equally enjoyed, that Katsuki Yuuri is truly the most happy.  
He pries open his eyes and looks at Victor, somehow knowing he was being looked at. 

They smile, they wiggle a bit, they kiss. Chaste kiss, sloppy kiss, needy kiss, breathy kiss.  
Afterwards Victor pulls a blanket over them.

"I should feel bad over Makkachin being in the room. But I honestly think he's just happy for me."

He hasn't said it yet or the dog jumps on the couch with them, dropping over the blanket and falling asleep. Soon followed by his owners.

It is Makkachin who reacts when he hears a key being put in the front door, If only by letting out a soft bark to warn the person coming in.

Yuri walks in and drops his bag just past the door. A scold on his face, but a soft one that is.

"Don't tell me it's that time again. Those Idiots." 

He walks over to the couch, ready to lay it in to them. He takes a glance over their entangled bodies and especially the blanket.

"At least they are covered this time, so I guess they are learning." He then turns to the small table next to the door. He opens a jar and takes out some money. "Come on dog, I'll let you out for a walk." Makkachin gently drops of the couch and canters towards Yuri, who puts his collar on and leaves the idiots to themselves. "And as they forgot, I get to choose what's for dinner tonight. But as punishment, I am not leaving a note. Let them worry for a moment when they wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> All comments/Kudo's are appreciated dearly.
> 
> Drop by at my tumblr and let me know any ideas for stories, I still have over 300 to write after all.  
> the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com :}


End file.
